Story of Seasons
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Story of Seasons (牧場物語つながる新天地, Bokujō Monogatari: Tsunagaru Shin Tenchi, lit. Ranch Story: Chained New World) is the second title of Bokujō Monogatari series on Nintendo 3DS, and also the first entry to the re-branded Story of Seasons series for international market. It is also the first game that to be rated E10+ instead of E for Everyone, despite not having darker and mature content. Plot As the protagonist of this game, the player is bored with his/her regular life. The player receives a flyer announcing the need for farmers in Oak Tree Town and decide to risk it all to move to the small village. There are other farmers living in Oak Tree Town, who will teach the player how to run their new farm. Together they will help each other become successful. The default male name is Johnny whilst the default female name is Annie. Game Features *Players can change one's character's hairstyle and color, eye color, skin color, face, hat, glasses (if wearing), outfit, and up to three accessories (rings, earrings, necklaces). *The object placement system is also in this version, both for your farm and for the town itself, managing the layout and aesthetic feel of Oak Tree Town. Players can craft objects with the work table in the house. Crafting materials can be bought, found on the ground, or in the mining area of the safari. Players can also decorate and customize the interior of your house not only with wallpaper and flooring, but object design and placement such as cabinets, beds, decorations, etc. *There is wild safari housing a variety of exotic animals such as monkeys and parrots. The safari can be toured by the other villagers, and the amount of G earned per person will be received after the tour is over; a minimum 400 G fee plus 10 G for every type of animal you have unlocked. There are items that can only be found within the safari, and the mine is also located here. Animals can be unlocked after earning a certain amount of Customer Points with the other country vendors. *The game is centered around the other lands in the game. The countries have specialty trades that players can buy from, and they will buy preferred items from one such as animals and clothing accessories There is a Trade Depot set up in the game where all of the in-game countries will visit and set up store. Interacting with the other in-game countries will unlock new things. The Trade Depot will also have requests from countries (similar to the message boards in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns). **Later in the game, players can get their very own shop to own, in which they can set different themes and get put in items to sell to potential customers, it is all an automatic process you only need to go to collect own money, players can sell items at full or half price. The themes are: Ranch Store, General Store, Restaurant, Bakery, Candy Store, Juice Stand, Tailor's Shop, Fish Store, Floral Shop, Vegetable Shop, Home Decor Shop, Antique Shop, and Tchotchke Shop. Each theme changes the look of the shop to suit the theme. *Besides the wildlife safari, the new animals are the Angora Rabbit you can care for on your farm, the Zebu cow, a camel (produces hair), goat, and the new brown Araucana chicken that lays high quality eggs. Normal sheep, white chickens, silkie chickens, hair toupe cows from A New Beginning, white alpaca, suffolk sheep, jersey cow, and llama have returned. *Dogs, cats, and horses as pets are now available. Player can ride the horse, the dog herds their livestock animals, and a cat will find items for one. *Crops are planted in a 3x3 square. Sowing, watering, and harvesting can now be done to the entire 3x3 field instead of one at a time, which allows the player to care for more fields in less time. *MAQL collaborated with Nintendo to put Super Mario-themed crops into the game. Players can grow Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Super Star on one's farm. These crops have special benefits. The fire flower clears your fields of dead crops and increases the star rank, and the super star increases the amount of time a crop stays fresh. The super mushroom makes crops and trees grow by two growth stages. They are randomly sold by Wheat Country as Mystery Seeds for 1.000 G. *The game has Wi-Fi/internet connectivity and 3DS StreetPass with other players. With StreetPass, people the player SP data with will become characters in this game, and the player can see their data profile information (character name, farm name, year, portrait, shipping profit, etc). The player can also Wi-Fi connect with other players to visit their farms and tend to their crops and animals. One also can trade items. *Players can go fishing with a fishing pole, or go swimming off the river docks to catch fish and other items in the water. *This game is unique from others where it gives the option of "difficulties," Seedling and Original mode. Seedling mode allows new players (or veteran players who want an easier experience) to unlock certain things quicker. In seedling mode things will be cheaper, countries have fewer requirements to unlock, etc. Alternately, Original mode, steps up the difficulty, with more expensive items, and harder requirements to unlock countries. *The weather requirement for most Flower Events has changed compared to previous Harvest Moon games. Before, players can view a marriage candidate's Heart/Flower Event on Sunny or Snowy days. In this version, there's only Sunny day allowed. (Source: Fogu) Friendship If you want to check your friendship level with someone who does not bear a flower, press the L button when next to them: *Scribbles - Lowest *Dot Bubble *Curved Orange Line *Yellow Lines *Rainbow Musical Notes *Sparkles *Hearts - Highest Marriage The marriage system in Story of Seasons is similar to Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. The Player must first give a bachelor/ette gifts to increase their affection. By raising his or her flower meter, the Player is able to see his/her flower events. When they reach a blue flower, you can confess your love for him/her and give them a ring, which will officially make the Player and the bachelor/ette a couple. Continue raising their flowers until the Player able to propose to them using the blue feather. (This will be sold at the general store.) This is the Player's marriage proposal, and if they are at a high enough affection level, they will accept and you will become engaged. Alternatively, the Player can also have a reverse proposal done by a bachelor/ette once certain requirements are satisfied. There are a total of three different wedding options: *The Simple Plan is a Western wedding that costs 100.000 G. Only the main character, your spouse, and Veronica will attend. There are no wedding gifts. *The Deluxe Plan can either be an Eastern or Western wedding that costs 500.000 G. Four villagers will attend. As a wedding gift, 5 Marguerite Pots and 5 Red Rose Pots will be added to the constructed objects inventory. *The Luxury Plan can either be an Eastern or Western wedding that costs 1.000.000 G. Most of the villagers will attend. As a wedding gift, 5 Marguerite Pots, 5 Red Rose Pots, and 5 Sunflower Flowerbeds. **Note these prices are the same no matter if you are playing in Seedling Mode or Original mode. After marriage, you and your spouse will have twins, provided the Two-Story House is built. However, the amount of time for the pregnancy event depends on which wedding plan was chosen. The pregnancy lasts 40 days regardless of the plan chosen (unless you choose the luxury plan, in which case the pregnancy might last only 30 days). *'Simple Plan' - 30 days *'Deluxe Plan' - 20 days *'Luxury Plan' - 15 days Characters Bachelorettes *Agate *Angela *Elise *Iris *Licorice *Lillie Bachelors *Fritz *Kamil *Klaus *Mistel *Nadi *Raeger Villagers *Corona *Dessie *Eda *Giorgio *Gunther *Jonas *Lutz *Margot *Marian *Maurice *Melanie *Otmar *Veronica *Witchie SoS Sprites *Flick *Gusto *Mora *Pepita * Torque Judges *Del Cossa *Matsuba *Saffron *Woofio 'Artwork' SoSYo.png Trivia *At 150.000 G (105.000 in Seedling Mode), Story of Seasons has the most expensive price of Blue Feather. External Links *Official Website (Japanese) *Miiverse (NTSC-J) *Official Website (English) *Miiverse (NTSC-U) * Miiverse (PAL) Category:Games